Natural Heater
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: "Ck, kau kedinginan 'kan? Diamlah, biar kuhangatkan kau," Dan Kuroko hanya bisa merutuki kepolosan sang cahaya sembari berharap ia tak melihat wajahnya yang pasti sudah merah padam. First Story, mind to review?


Malam hari di bulan Desember benar-benar menyiksa, pikir Kuroko. Hawanya begitu dingin dan menusuk tulang, membuat siapapun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan bergelung di balik selimut tebal. Yeah, inginnya Kuroko sih begitu. Tapi apa daya, takdir tak mengijinkannya begitu.

Semua ini bermula dari ajakan Kagami untuk membantunya mencari sepatu baru ke kota sebelah--karena ia tak menemukan sepatu ukurannya di kota tempat mereka tinggal-- hingga akhirnya keduanya kini terjebak di halte bus karena hujan salju yang makin deras saja. _Yeah_ , jika saja Kagami tidak mengajaknya _one on one_ dulu di lapangan terdekat dengan alasan ingin mencoba sepatu barunya itu, mereka mungkin takkan terjebak begini. Mana sudah malam pula, pemuda bersurai langit itu bahkan tak tahu apakah masih ada bus yang lewat di malam hari begini.

Udara di sekitar keduanya semakin dingin. Kuroko mengeratkan mantelnya. Ugh, ia menyesal hanya menggunakan selembar mantel saat ini. Ia bahkan lupa membawa syalnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar kedinginan sekarang.

Tanpa sengaja netra biru mudanya itu bergulir ke arah pemuda bertubuh bongsor disampingnya nampak begitu santai sembari memakan burger yang dibelinya sebelum ke halte. Kuroko begitu heran melihatnya. Kenapa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan, padahal dirinya saja sudah mati rasa begini.

"Uhm, ada apa Kuroko? Kau mau burger?" Tanya pemuda itu ketika menyadari tatapannya. Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidak Kagami- _kun_ ," jawabnya sembari menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesekali bahkan meniupnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kagami itu keheranan melihat gelagat aneh partner basketnya itu. Kemudian bertanya,

"Oi, Kuroko, kau kedinginan?"

Kuroko tak merespon pertanyaan Kagami yang kemudian diartikannya sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Kau mau pakai mantelku?" Tawar Kagami yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Kuroko.

"Kagami- _kun_ bodoh ya?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Kagami-kun sendiri? memangnya tidak kedinginan?"

"Uhm, tidak juga. Kalau cuma segini sih bukan masalah. Lagi pula sejak dulu aku selalu dijuluki _heater_ alami oleh Alex dan Tatsuya. Jadi bagaimana, mau tidak?"

Kuroko masih tetap memasang tatapan tak percayanya. _Heater_ alami? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak mau," tolaknya.

Kagami mendengus, "keras kepala sekali, kalau terus begitu kau bisa membeku di situ Kuroko," cibirnya.

Kuroko tak merespon cibiran Kagami. Ia tetap fokus untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, meskipun rasanya sia-sia juga.

Kagami yang melihatnya lama-lama jadi kesal juga. Kuroko terkadang jadi menyebalkan jika sudah keras kepala begitu. Tapi, apa daya, dipaksa pun Kuroko tetap takkan mau. Kini otaknya tengah berpikir keras untuk menemukan cara agar Kuroko tidak kedinginan. Tentu ia tak bisa membiarkan 'bayangan'-nya terus kedinginan begitu. Bisa gawat kalau Kuroko sampai terkena Hypotermia. Hingga kemudian ia teringat perkataan Alex.

' _Ah, iya, ada cara itu!_ ' Pikirnya.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

Belum sempat Kuroko menoleh, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Kagami. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Kuroko sudah berada dalam pelukan Kagami.

 _Yeah_.

Kagami memeluknya.

Memeluknya.

' _ASDFGHJKL#*?!_ '

Kuroko panik luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak! Kagami kini tengah memeluknya erat. Menguburnya dalam kehangatan yang tiada duanya. Ugh, sepertinya julukan heater alami itu memang benar. Suhu tubuh Kagami benar-benar hangat, bahkan dalam keadaan sedingin ini. Tapi, tetap saja!

"K-Kagami- _kun_ , a-apa yang-," Kuroko tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu terkejut akan perlakuan Kagami padanya.

"Hmm? Alex pernah bilang padaku bahwa pelukan bisa menghangatkan seseorang. Karena kau tidak mau pakai mantelku, jadi begini saja ya," jelas Kagami dengan polosnya.

Argh, Kuroko benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Tahu begini, lebih baik ia pinjam mantel Kagami. Sebab kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa Kagami menyadari detak jantungnya yang mulai tak terkendali.

"K-Kagami- _kun_ , le-lepas," cicitnya sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kagami. Tetapi, bukannya terlepas, Kagami malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Ck, kau kedinginan bukan? Diamlah, biar kuhangatkan kau," bisik Kagami tepat di telinga Kuroko yang mulai memerah.

' _Terkutuklah Kagami-kun dengan kepolosannya!_ '

Dan Kuroko hanya bisa berharap Kagami tak melihat wajahnya yang pasti sudah merah padam. Sebab, perlakuan sang cahaya kepadanya ini bukan hanya menghangatkan tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya. Sial.

 **A/N:**

Halo, aku author baru di fandom ini. Selama ini jadi reader terus, jadi greget buat ikut meramaikan fandom KnB ini (-). Dan kebetulan pair KagaKuro itu dikit, jadi makin greget buat nulis deh.

Oke, sekian untuk FF kali ini, sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya \\(o)/.

VreyaScarletta.

 **Omake:**

"Ah, Kuroko, kenapa wajahmu memerah? A-apa kau demam?!"

Ah, harapannya tak terkabul.

"U-urusai," cicitnya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah padam ke dada bidang Kagami, tak menghiraukan ekspresi Kagami yang tampak mengkhawatirkannya.


End file.
